


Boyfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Polyamory, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the three of them started their relationship, it was only Blaine who intended to get fat. But all of the junk food and snacks led to some unintentional weight gain.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 12





	Boyfriends

Kurt pressed his hand into Blaine’s belly, loving the inches it went in. He took his own shirt off, grinning at the look on Blaine’s face.

”Youve gained weight!”

Kurt giggled and squished his own fat. He wasn’t as big as Blaine, Blaine was at 600 pounds, whereas Kurt was probably only 180, but his belly was still noticeable shirtless.

”What did you think would happen? We have takeout every night and snacks everywhere.”

”Are you going to start gaining?”

Kurt shook his head. “I want to let myself go, but naturally. If I want to eat, I’ll eat. I don’t want to exercise because it’s exhausting. I don’t want to stuff myself, that’s for me to do to you.”

Blaine nodded, slightly disappointed.

That was when Sebastian came home, smiling at his boyfriends.

“Seb, look, Kurt’s chubby!”

Kurt giggled at the announcement, grabbing his pool of fat again.

”Take your shirt off.”

Sebastian frowned at blaines command. But he did anyway.

Kurt gasped. Sebastian was fat! Not as fat as Blaine, but fatter than Kurt was. And it was adorable! 


End file.
